I Trust In
by Amelia-Maria
Summary: I trust in you, because you are my friend. I respect you. We protect each other. Yusuke/Kurama friendship centric. Drabbles. Rated for Yusuke's mouth and some blood.


This is a collection of ten drabbles I decided to write in my notebook (three pages and four class periods later...) while my laptop was in the technology hospital. It's Kurama/Yusuke centric. For the most part, it's friendship, but if you tilt your head and squint, you'll find some shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

1. "Release him."

Hiei knew better than to stand within close proximity of Kurama. The redhead's eyes were a remarkable shade of viridian, and – judging from the black-stemmed plant that grew from his hand – it was safe to say that Kurama was very, _very_ angry. Hiei could have laughed aloud at how foolish the Jorogumo¹ had been to take Yusuke into her clutches. Before the she-demon had even begun spinning her cords around the detective, Kurama was pushing his energy into several seeds in his hand.

"Step back if you value your life, fool," Hiei grunted to Kuwabara. In front of them, Kurama's body seemed to tense completely.

"_Release him_," Kurama growled to the Jorogumo, his voice barely restrained behind his teeth. Had Yusuke not been unconscious and _breathing_, Kurama may not have reacted so extremely.

"He looks healthy. Strong," the she-demon smiled, opening her jaws to take a bite from the detective.

Hiei pushed Kuwabara backwards and shielded himself just in time for the plant in Kurama's hand to explode. Spores that better resembled flames burst forth to encompass the she-demon, though they completely avoided Yusuke's still form. Even crouched behind a boulder, Hiei could feel the surge of Kurama's energy.

* * *

2. Yusuke pressed his cheek to the wall and trembled, fingers searching for a doorhandle or a hole – _anything_. It was too dark. They were trapped in a cave and it was _dark_. He couldn't see anything around him, and it was so cold that if there _were_ any light, he'd be able to see his breath.

"_Good evening, young man."_

Horrible things happened to people in the dark.

"_Your mother has been in an accident. Please come with us to the hospital."_

Horrible things…

A hand touched his shoulder, and Yusuke flinched with a sharp intake of breath.

"It's only me, Yusuke," Kurama spoke soothingly against his ear. "You're alright. A little darkness never hurt anyone."

Yusuke couldn't bring himself to tell Kurama that his mother's headlights hadn't come on when they were supposed to two months ago².

* * *

3. "He's still not breathing," Kuwabara said worriedly. Kurama physically _moved_ Kuwabara to the side and leaned over Yusuke to push a lungful of air between his lips.

* * *

4. Hiei didn't leave the room as soon as he usually did, because seeing Yusuke claw himself up Kurama's back while screaming, "KILL IT, KILL IT, _KILL IT_," was far too amusing.

"It's only a spider, Yusuke," Kurama tried to explain.

* * *

5. Yusuke didn't know why it bothered him that Kurama had given just about everyone on the team mouth-to-mouth at one point or another. It just… did.

"You're jealous, Detective."

"Dammit, Hiei! Get out of my mind!"

* * *

6. Kurama looked infuriated when Yusuke began leaking florescent green slime from his ears.

"You _ate_ it?"

"It seriously looked like a popcorn kernel! Why am I hearing loud ringing?"

"You eat _popcorn kernels_?"

"It's not that big of a deal! I have an oral fixation! Ahh, why am I still leaking?"

"Because what you ate _wasn't a popcorn kernel_!"

Kurama spent two hours trying to come up with a way to keep his seeds attached more securely to his hair so they wouldn't fall on his kitchen counter.

* * *

7. "Kurama, Hiei's leaking green stuff from his ears."

* * *

8. For once, Yusuke woke up from his nightmare silently. He laid back against his bedroll and looked up at the stars, trying to control his breathing. It was only when Kurama's hand touched his side that he calmed completely, rolling over into the embrace that waited for him.

"Was it about Genkai?" Kurama's question was an answer within itself. Yusuke stayed silent. "...I'm here."

* * *

9. Yusuke took a firm hold on the grooved pole and _tugged_. A surprised cry left the redhead under him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Yusuke gasped, his hands shaking as he pushed up the front of Kurama's shirt to see the wound. Blood pulsed from a large puncture in Kurama's side, barely missing his heart.

"Move your hands." Kurama weakly pushed Yusuke's fingers away from his wound and pressed a delicate seed to the bloody hole. A grunt of pain was forced between the redhead's teeth.

"You're bleeding everywhere. What do I do, Kurama? Gods, it's _always_ your stomach, isn't it? Should I-?"

"Yusuke." Kurama's bloodied hand touched the boy's face, feeling the muscles relax under his fingers immediately. "I'm not dead. Now... pull out the seed I put in my wound."

"…_What_?"

"What with your panicking and my body going into shock, I may have placed the wrong healing herb into my system." Kurama's face was so calm that it made Yusuke feel stupid. When the detective didn't move, Kurama feigned a swoon. Yusuke jumped into action so quickly that Kurama feared his insides would be torn out along with the seed.

* * *

10. "Heh, Keiko's gonna be _pissed_."

"Will she really?"

"Hell yeah." Yusuke pressed his face against the glass window of the hospital nursery, grinning at the pair of matching blue bundles inside of a plastic crib. "She hoped we were having a girl. One girl." The ecstatic grin was turned to Kurama. "We've got twin boys. I can't wait until she wakes up from the C-section."

"I have the feeling she won't mind a few boys," Kurama said mildly.

"Killjoy," Yusuke said with a wry smile. As he returned his gaze to the window, his eyes softened. "Man, Kurama. Those are _my_ kids."

"Frightening, isn't it?"

Yusuke laughed and rubbed his palm over his eyes. Kurama respectively turned away from his friend's tears.

"I'm terrified, Kurama."

* * *

**END.**

1: Jorogumo - a female spider demon from Japanese lore.

2: Atsuko was in a car crash one night while drunk. It's up to you whether she lived or not.

**Please review!**


End file.
